Egame
by BloodRedFetish
Summary: This has been done to death already. Nevermind, eh? Yama's birthday... (Maybe slash)


E-Game  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Written by Kiit Marlowe.  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did d'you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nah, I'd be doing a Mimi and shopping..... (Yup, this is my standard disclaimer now. I really can't be bothered to think of another one.)  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I finally saw sub-zero ice punch!!! (I know, I know, I'm a useless Taito addict. It's all foxkids' fault. Kay?!?) They are sooooooo not eleven.   
A little warning. This is quite a tame story, and merely hints at a relationship. A PG13 and pure fluff. I tried writing angst, but that didn't really work as it depressed me, so now I'm writing happy happy happy stuff *gets glazed look in eyes* Anyhow, enjoy.  
Oh, and a coupla hints for easy reasoning:  
Denotes e-mail or writing   
*Author's annoying comments*  
This will probably flick between characters, because I get bored just writing from one point of view. This will be shown by ^Name^ at the beginning of their bit.  
Oh and that flying suited girl is really, really ill and cannot participate in the storyline. (I can't spell her name and I don't like her much...) Mimi's back from America (yay!) and all the characters have shifted up a coupla years.  
Alrighty? Well, then continue.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
OUTBOX  
To:  
Daisuke   
Iori   
Izzy   
Jun   
Jyou   
Ken   
Lil' Sis   
Mimi   
Sora   
Takeru   
From: Taichi   
?: SURPRISE PARTY THANG!!!!!  
  
Yo guys!  
Whoa, less than 24 hours to go! I'm pleased to report that, thanks to the great military precision training from Ken, all is going well and his coolness hasn't twigged at all. Can't wait to see his face.  
So the plan is as follows:  
9am. All meet at Mimi's.   
10am. Decorate/cook/be busy.  
12am. Eat lunch.  
1pm. Yamato's band will set up and sound check.  
3pm. All go home to get ready.  
6pm. One of us collect Yamato and take him out to a film.   
7pm. Meet back at Mimi's.  
8pm. Guests start to arrive.  
9pm. Yamato arrives.  
9am. Go home (again.)   
Thanks for the loan of the house. All that's left is who gets to watch a bad horror film with Blondie. Any volunteers?  
Anyways, see ya tomorrow!!!  
Taichi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
INBOX  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Takeru   
?: HE WHO WROTE A DAMN STUPID TITLE THAT MY BRO ALMOST READ  
To an complete baka, (My oniisan is rubbing off on me.)   
That's cool. 'Satan's Angels' are alright with setting up then, as they will "probably" be awake then. Yamato has no inkling on whats going on. I'm actually a bit worried, cause he's gone all introspective and quiet, like he thinks we're ignoring him. He's gonna flip when he knows. You're the one standing infront of his fists, kay?  
Anyways, bout the cinema idea. He'll think it suss if I take him cause we saw a film a coupla days ago. Ditto for Hikari. He'll refuse Davis, and Ken's out.   
If Mimi asks, he'll freak. Specially as she wants him. Sora's after your blood, so not her either.  
So it's out of Jyou, Izzy, Iori, Jun and You. Actually scrap Jun. We'd never see him if she got her claws in.  
Anyways,  
TK  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Mimi   
Party!!!!  
LET ME TAKE HIM OUT!!!!!  
Loadsa love  
MiMi  
xxxxxxx  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Jun   
? : Birthday boy.  
I'll give him a birthday he'll never forget. Let me.  
Jun  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Hikari   
? : Planning.  
Oniisan...... How do I ask Teeks out?  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Izzy   
Re: Your e-mail.  
Taichi,  
This is a collective from Myself, Jyou, Iori and Ken.  
JYOU: We've seen the film. We never want to see it again, thank you very much. It has emotionally scarred Iori, and we had to sneak him in, ET style.  
IORI: And I thought Village of the damnned was familiar...  
KEN: He's flipped. We'll see you tomorrow.  
Collective end.  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Sora   
? : Hello darling.....  
Screw the surprise party. I just want to get there and slow dance in your arms...  
See ya later love.  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Daisuke   
Re: Stupid idea.  
Don't be such a baka. No one's gonna volunteer to be beaten up by an irrate Ishida. You take the guy.  
Dai.  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Yamato  
? : Am I invisble or something?  
Tai,  
What's goin' on? I haven't heard from any of you, specially you, mister spam-e-mail-every-damn-night. Whassup? I feel like everyone's ignoring me, and I don't take ignoration (is that even a word?) well. Grrrrrrrrrr.....  
Anyways, speak to you later  
Yama.  
Oh, Hypothetically speaking of course, how would a certain younger brother of mine ask out a certain younger sister of yours?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTBOX  
  
To: Takeru   
From: Taichi   
Re: HE WHO WROTE A DAMN STUPID TITLE THAT MY BRO ALMOST READ  
TK  
Sorry, I didn't think that he might read it. My mistake.  
I'll be the one with the black eye, alright?  
From  
The Baka.  
Hypothetically speaking, do ya fancy Hikari?  
  
To: Mimi   
From: Taichi   
Re: Party!!!!  
"LET ME TAKE HIM OUT!!!!!" --- No, Mimi. Lets not hyperventilate now. Cool it. You need to be at home when people start arriving. Okay?  
Tai.  
  
To: Jun   
From: Taichi   
Re: Birthday boy.  
Ewww, just cause he's legal doesn't mean he's stupid. We're not trying to kill the poor guy Jun.  
  
To: Lil Sis   
From: Taichi   
Re: Planning.  
Why are you asking me?!? I have no love life!   
Just tell him how you feel. I think he likes you......  
  
To: Izzy   
From: Taichi   
Re: Your reply to my e-mail.  
To you all.  
You scare me. A lot. Don't worry, you don't have to take him. Keep ET safe, alright?  
Taichi  
  
To: Sora   
From: Taichi   
Re : I AM NOT YOUR DARLING.  
Can I get it through to you: I DON'T FANCY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't insinuate. I fancy someone else, alright? Leave me alone.  
Yagami Taichi.  
  
To: Daisuke   
From: Taichi   
Re: Was not a stupid idea.  
Fine, I cave. I'll take him.  
  
To: Yamato  
From: Taichi   
Re : Am I invisble or something?  
Easy tiger!  
I was not ignoring you. I'd never be able to manage it. So don't pout (I know you are) and come see a film with me tomorrow night. I was thinkin' bout maybe that slasher flick, blood, guts, gore and popcorn. Around sevenish? That alright with you?  
I thought the span annoyed you, so I sent it to Jyou instead. I'll send ya some more if you miss it that much...  
Is Teeks gonna ask out Kari? Hypothetically of course. They both fancy each other rotten. Sweet, huh? In that sick-making kinda way.....  
Hey, taking about sick-making, see attachment of Sora's last e-mail. It's getting stalker-esque Dude. I'm not even remotely attracted to her.  
I hafta go eat now.  
Tai  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
INBOX  
  
To: Taichi   
From:Takeru   
  
Re: HE WHO WROTE A DAMN STUPID TITLE THAT MY BRO ALMOST READ  
Hypothetically.....Well....Yes.  
Do I stand a chance with her? Yama's not helping any, as he keeps just telling me that "You'll never know unless you ask" which is rich coming from Mr "I-won't-even-admit-it-to-myself-if-I-fancy-someone". Anyways, I'm thinking about sayin' soemting at the party. After drinking copious amounts of Vodka. Vodka good..... Vodka very good. Specially when you're not blessed with natural courage.  
Later.  
Takeru   
  
To: Taichi   
From:Mimi   
  
Re: Party!!!!  
Spoilsport. :o(  
MiMi  
  
To: Taichi   
From:Jun   
Re: Birthday boy.  
I decline to comment. I'll get blondie tonight. Jealous he's getting all the attention?  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Your Lil Sis   
Re: Planning.  
I will. Tonight. I'll tell him how I feel.   
And you must like someone! Sora's willing to give you a love life, but I guess you'd rather not. D'ya like Mimi? Someone from the gang?  
I'm gonna play cupid ya know! After sorting the TK issue of course!  
Kari  
Do ya have any archers?  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Jyou   
Re: Your reply to my reply thru Izzy to your e-mail.  
I have to change the title line soon. It's becoming ridiculous. Iori is fine (We made him watch Bambi before going home so his Mom wouldn't freak) and he's cool. Iz is downloading a load of music for tommorrow's party and Ken has actually started to look forward to it. Miracules will never cease!  
So I'll see you tommorrow.  
Jyou Kido.  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Sora   
Re : I AM YOUR DARLING.  
You're just delisional. Of course you fancy me. We were DESTINED to be together. We have a link. You ever you THINK you fancy is purely lust driven.   
Love you always  
Sora   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Who do you think you fancy? I'll prove that you don't.  
  
To: Taichi   
From:Daisuke   
Re: Was not a stupid idea.  
Hah! I win.  
  
To: Taichi   
From: Yamato  
Re : Am I invisble or something?  
That'd be cool. Sucking up now are we?   
Keru is writing out what he's gonna say as I talk (write). It is sweet, and slightly depressing that my ikkle brother is getting more action than me.  
Sora's doing a Mimi/Jun. I hate groupies. The girls are getting kinda obsessive. Sora wrote to ask if I knew who it was you fancied. That was kinda a harsh reply, Man. But hey, spill, who d'ya have a crush on?  
Later  
Yama.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OUTBOX  
  
To: Yamato  
From: Taichi   
Re : The invisible man.  
Yama,   
I just checked my e-mail. Sorry, I'm not too good at reading it on the same day. It's like, 6.38 so I guess I'd better leave now.  
Kari's on cloud nine at this precise moment, as TK asked her out this morning. It came out in this complete garbled stream of a phrase 'IreallylikeyouinalikelikekindawayandIwassortawonderingifyou'dkissme' which didn't really show that he'd been rehersing it. But it seemed to work.  
I will tell ya who I like when I feel up to it. But you'll be the first to know, alrighty?  
Anyways, I'm on my way over now.  
Tai.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Spot the point where the fanfic-er got bored of writing e-mails*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hit the send button and grinned to myself. Running a hand through my brown hair, more out of habit than to attempt to tame it any, I grabbed my wallet and headed past the lovebirds making out in the kitchen. Snagging the keys to my Explorer before closing the front door, I then jumped straight down the ten steps in an easy bounce.   
I have absolutely no idea why I feel so happy at this moment. Heading off down the street I was in this complete exhilaration bubble. Beautiful sky; wonderful day. No, I hadn't been drinking. That was reserved for tonight. Takeru wasn't going to be needing that bottle of vodka now.... I chuckled to myself at the thought of adding alcholic nerve to my boundless usual courage. Goodness knows what'd happen then. Mind you, in this present mood all I needed was a bottle of Dr Pepper and I'd be away with the fairies.*Dr Pepper and gummybears- Kiit's fave sugar high.*   
Now, what was I doing? Oh yeah, pick up Yamato. How could I forget?  
I pulled up outside his house. The willowy figure detached himself from the wall he'd been lounging on and sauntered over to me. Blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, not a strand out of place, blue eyes matching the sky and skin as white as the clouds. The boy is a freakin' painting sometimes. My best friend is the exact polar opposite to me, specially in looks. My best friend, who surprisingly didn't look too pissed off that I was running late. I guess he'd read the e-mail though.  
"So Teeks had the guts to ask her finally? Good for him." He commented as he hopped into the seat beside me with all the feline grace he stores in those skinny limbs. I flashed him a classic grin as we sped away. I couldn't wait to see his face tonight....   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flicking on the stereo as I got in Tai's car, the song matched my mood exactly.   
"Didn't know you liked Toploader." I remarked, glancing at the manic grin threatening to split his face in two. Something was definitely up. 


End file.
